


Ah, It's You

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Random & Short, Rare Pairings, Triple Drabble, Umbrellas
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Saat Suna menoleh ke belakang, ia mendapati Kita-san dan payungnya berada di sana.





	Ah, It's You

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi

**(1)**

Suna mengulurkan tangannya.

 

_Hujannya masih deras,_ pikir si pemuda berambut hitam. Lenguhan kesal ia lepaskan; mengingat-ingat alasan kenapa ia bisa terdampar sendiri di sekolah seusai latihan sore membuatnya menggumamkan kata-kata kasar. Ditujukan khusus kepada si kembar pembuat onar, yang menempelkan _stick note_ di loker sepatunya, serta membawa pergi payung hitam yang Suna simpan di dalam _tasnya_.

 

Helaan napas panjang.

 

Suna mencopot jaket seragam tim, lalu direntangkan di atas kepala. Dalam hati, ia berdoa agar bisa sampai rumah dengan selamat. Setidaknya, terhindar dari flu ringan. Suna tidak berminat jadi target ucapan blak-blakan sang Kapten karena memaksakan diri latihan saat sakit, terima kasih banyak.

 

(bukan, ia memang bukan maniak voli seperti Atsumu; ia hanya tidak ingin jadi korban ucapan menusuk Kita-san yang kesekian, demikian sekilas info…)

 

Suna sudah satu langkah keluar dari halaman depan ruang loker ketika ia menyadari ada yang aneh.

 

_Jaketnya enggak basah?_

 

(padahal sepatunya terasa basah karena menginjak genangan air hujan—)

 

Seraya menaikkan sebelah alis, Suna kembali menengadahkan kepala.

 

**.**

 

**(2)**

Dua kali kedipan terkejut, lalu sepasang mata ambar itu melebar saat menyadari kehadirannya. Tangan yang semula merentangkan jaket di atas kepala diturunkan. Dengan dahi tertekuk dan alis terangkat sebelah, Suna menoleh ke arahnya.

 

Masih sambil memposisikan payung yang terbuka di atas kepala Suna, Kita berujar, “Jangan nekat hujan-hujanan habis latihan berat.”

 

Hening pun menyeruak.

 

Kontak mata antara mereka berdua masih belum terputus.

 

Kemudian, Kita tersenyum—samar.

 

“Temani aku sampai rumah. Nanti kukasih ganti payung yang diambil si Kembar.”

 

**.**

 

**(3)**

Untuk sejenak, Suna tampak kehilangan kata-kata. Namun kemudian—tak sampai hitungan kesepuluh, ia tampak menahan tawa. Bibir yang digigit disembunyikan di balik punggung telapak tangan. Wajahnya dipalingkan, berusaha agar rona merah di pipi tidak tertangkap mata lawan bicara.

 

Tarikan napas dalam-dalam agar tidak ketahuan kalau ia sedang menahan tawa, lalu…

 

“Kita-san.”

 

“Ya?”

 

“Besok hari Minggu, ‘kan?”

 

“…ya.”

 

Batuk-batuk ringan. Suna kembali menatap Kita lurus. Ekspresinya kembali seperti biasa, meski dihiasi setitik kebahagiaan. Tanpa canggung, ia membuka mulut,

 

“Aku sekalian nginap—ya?”

**.**

**.**

 

(dan senyuman Kita pun melebar)

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _end_ ] **

**Author's Note:**

> Sayang kangen rubah-rubah ini aaaaaaaa


End file.
